


I'm Straight, Thanks.

by NevarDevereaux



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Being in Denial, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denial is a hell of a drug. Like all highs, it doesn't last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Straight, Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I'm Straight, Thanks.
> 
> Fandom: H 5-0
> 
> Pairing: Danny/Steve
> 
> Rating: FRAO
> 
> Warnings: Crack-ish? Slashy sex? Sounds more like selling points, but that's just me.
> 
> Summary: Denial is a hell of a drug. Like all highs, it doesn't last forever.
> 
> Originally Posted August 24, 2011
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://seekingthecrazy.tumblr.com/).

He's doing it again. That being sexy in a stick-your-ass-out-chew-your-pouty-pink-bottom-lip-and-flex-your-biceps kind of way only Steve McGarrett can manage.

 

Danny really wants to shoot him in this moment. Except...

 

...instead of a Sig, HK, Glock, 12-gauge, or even a missile launcher being the weapon of Danny's fantasy, the gun of choice in Danny's head is the 9 inch one between his thighs.

 

"I'm not even gay!" Danny pounds into his own head as he wonders how he will afford living in this insanely expensive hell-hole, replacing the clothing working with McGarrett ruins, and therapy for both of them.

 

**************************************

 

It's just over a year since Five-O was created when Danny finds himself dodging bullets again. He wishes he were Neo, before remembering even he took a hit or two and Keanu is Hawaiian and this island sucks.

 

That's when he trips, distracted for just a split second, and the world fades into darkness.

 

The next thing Danny remembers is hearing Steve's voice calling his name. When he manages to crack an eye open, McGarrett is right in his face worry and fear quickly being replaced with relief and a genuine smile.

 

"Man...I thought...don't do that again, Danno."

 

Danny looks at Steve in disbelief, before launching into one of infamous tirades. "What should I not do again, Steven? Follow you into a warehouse teeming with gunrunners who delight in using their own merchandise? For once, your advice is useful. The next time..."

 

Danny is rudely cut off by Steve's lips covering his. It's lingering, soft.

 

He tells himself it's adrenaline and blowing off some steam after coming through a dangerous situation. It's not like he kissed back.

 

Much.

 

Because he isn't gay.

 

*********************************

 

Four days later, when he is balls deep in Steve's perfect ass, watching his muscles ripple as he nears his peak, Danny can't help but wonder if maybe, somewhere in a part of his psyche he has never been aware of, there is a drop of gay trickling down a wall.

 

Hearing Steve call his name and mewl is making him harder than when he was a teenager and had Mindy Shonstein's boob in his hand for the first time. Hell, this right here is the best sex he's ever had, even if he is completely straight.

 

See, Steve goes for long periods with no sex and Danny, well, he hasn't had any since his last night in Jersey, which was damn near two years ago. So, it's just two buddies, who work well together in everything apparently, helping each other out.

 

Nope, not gay at all.

 

*******************************************

 

He's riding Steve's cock. He. Is. Letting. A. Man. Fuck. Him. This is where Danny feels there may be a bit of pink in his blue. Cocks, dicks, peckers, wangs, whatever you call them, are funny looking. Sure, he's seen them before. Who can miss them in a locker room? But Steve's member actually remotely activates his own and this happens. Danny loves the feel of breasts, soft and pliable in his hands, against his tongue. He loves the smell of an aroused woman, musk heavy in the air.

 

That does not explain why he has a new addiction to lapping small nipples atop sculpted pecs and sliding his tongue lazily up and down the velvety smooth skin of Steve's dick, before he let's Steve work his virgin hole open and push that same cock in.

 

It sure as hell doesn't give him any insight into why he screams for more right before he explodes, his vision whiting out and his body falling forward as if he were boneless.

 

He can not think of reasons he is not gay. Unconsciousness stills his thoughts.

 

*********************************************

 

Forty-two months after being sentenced to hell, which is sunshine and sand, not fire and brimstone, Danny is lying beside Steve in their bed. See, somehow this went from filthy, albeit quite entertaining, dreams of fucking his partner, to actually doing it, to doing it with no one else, to vowing in front of the world they would only do it with each other until Steve got them both killed.

 

Danny raises his left hand and thumbs the simple gold band on his ring finger, as he chuckles to himself and mutters,"I'm not gay."

 

Steve, reading this month's edition of some magazine for gun freaks, raises an eyebrow and turns to Danny,"You're not?"

 

"Nope."

 

"If you don't know by now I'm not a girl, I have to wonder how you ever had a kid."

 

"Shut up, asshole."

 

"So you're bi. Who cares?"

 

"Not bi, either."

 

Danny sees Steve's face fall. He regrets his choice of words almost instantly, knowing Steve, after all this time, is still waiting for the other shoe to drop and Danny to come to his senses, pack his stuff, and run like hell.

 

"I'm McGarrett-sexual," Danny offers.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"It's not gay, bi, straight, or whatever. It's you."

 

"Well, yea, Danny, it would help if you liked me a little bit."

 

"I love you, you dumbass and don't be obtuse. What I'm saying is, you could have been a ten foot tall hermaphrodite with two heads and I would still be here."

 

"I told you not to stay in that room with Toast for two hours! You fail the next drug test, you explain it to the governor."

 

"I'm not high."

 

"Then those concussions did more damage than Dr. Phipps thought."

 

"If they hadn't I would have run away the first day, seeing as you got me bitten by a drug zombie and shot by her trigger happy boyfriend, I would never have stuck around long enough to see the brave, selfless, mush-ball you try to to hide behind the sarcastic, antisocial, sociopathic persona that has half this island wondering if we are more of a menace than the criminals."

 

Steve stares at him a good thirty seconds before stuttering,"T-thanks...I think."

 

Danny curls into Steve's side and snuffles happily. "I love you. Don't get me wrong, the wrapping is great, really great, but what's inside is awesome. That's the treasure, McGarrett. And I got it."


End file.
